Luisley
Luisley is the slash ship between Luigi and Prince Peasley from the Super Mario fandom. Canon Luigi and Peasley first met after Mario and Luigi found him on top of Hoohoo Mountain. However, Peasley was transformed into the monster Dragohoho. After a brawl and a short explanation of why they were there, Peasley gives Luigi an autographed, yellow rose as a means of being allowed into the Beanbean Castle. He then flies away on a floating bean, leaving Luigi spinning in the dust. After Mario and Luigi save Queen Bean, Peasley reveals he has found Cackletta's location in Woohoo Hooniversity. With Luigi waving goodbye towards Peasley, the brothers proceed there. After defeating Cackletta and Fawful's attempt to continue the fight, Peasley steps in to deliver a final blow for the brothers. He then tells them to go after the beanstar. When Peasley later reveals the location of the four beanstar pieces and challenges the Mario Brothers, Luigi exclaims in joy, only to have Peasley poke him several times with his sword. Luigi's face goes red with embarrassment. They meet again during the fight with the Piranha Bean, in which Peasley is a small projectile the player must avoid. Only Luigi is playable in this section. Once the fight is over, Peasley thanks him and gives him a Bean Fruit—not before being hit in the head with a hammer to revert to his regular size. Peasley also accidentally calls Luigi 'zero' instead of 'hero,' causing Luigi to blush once more. With all the pieces collected, Peasley comes up with a plan to use a fake beanstar instead. This fails due to Fawful figuring it out and Mario and Luigi bringing along the real beanstar. Luigi then has to disguise himself as Princess Peach, reclaim the real beanstar, and use both rope and Peach's dress as a parachute. Peasley flies up to his locale to collect the beanstar. However, the rope begins to tear. Peasley attempts to catch Luigi, but this also fails due to Luigi being heavier than Peasley. Feeling that the rest is only the Beanbean Kingdom's problem, Peasley flies up to the floating, Bowser's Castle to fight alone. However, the Mario, Luigi, and Peasley end up fighting Fawful together, with Peasley thanking them once more and leaving Bowletta to them. Once Bowletta is defeated, Peasley comes back to warn them he had placed a bomb in the castle. They all escape, minus Bowser. Peasley, Queen Bean, and Lady Lima say their farewells to the brothers, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth. Peasley gifts them Bowser. During this, Luigi attempts to hug Peasley, but the prince dodges the hug. Although Luigi becomes upset from thisーgoing as far as crying, there are no hard feelings between them. The credits briefly feature Peasley flying next to their plane, likely to wave goodbye once more. In a 4koma manga seriesTranslated 4koma Strip (retrieved March 26th, 2019) made to promote the game, when Peasley gives Luigi his rose, Luigi begins to blush madly along with "doki doki" sound effects to complement this. This is a fairly common trope in romantic manga. However, Peasley states it is due to Luigi's stem-like appearance that causes roses to suit him. This upsets Luigi. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''has Prince Peasley featured in the game's Spirit Mode. Here, he is represented by Marth and can be fought by the player. Because Luigi is a playable character, this counts as an interaction between the duo. Moments Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Mario and Luigi defeat Peasley's transformed form, causing him to revert back to himself. * Peasley hands Luigi an autographed, yellow rose to gain access to the royal castle. * When Peasley flies away, he collides with Luigi, who is left spinning. * Peasley is one of the few NPCs who refers to Luigi by name. ** Interestingly, he will only refer to Luigi's brother as 'Mr. Red' or similar nicknames in Luigi's presence. * Occasionally, Luigi will wave goodbye to Peasley when he leaves, while Mario will not do the same. * Peasley challenges the Mario Brothers in a contest to see who can collect all the Beanstar pieces first. ** After Luigi exclaims in joy from the proposal, Peasley responds by rapidly pointing Luigi's butt with his sword, thinking Luigi was scoffing at the idea. *** Luigi becomes bashful afterwards. * Luigi rescues Peasley from a Piranha Plant. ** Peasley refers to Luigi as a hero, causing Luigi to blush. *** Peasley accidentally calls Luigi 'Zero,' however immediately corrects himself. **** This is the only time Peasley is shown to mess up with his speech. ** With his hammer, Luigi helps revert Peasley back to his actual height. ** As a reward, Peasley gives Luigi a Bean Fruit. * Peasley attempts to catch Luigi as he falls downward from Bowser's airship, but due to Luigi's size, he is knocked back. ** When Luigi lands, Peasley comments on Luigi's 'Luigi Dunk,' one of the Bro Moves the Mario Brothers can do. * When Peasley announces that he'll be fighting Bowletta at Beanbean Castle, Luigi begins to cry. * Luigi attempts to hug Peasley, who flies away to prevent him from doing so. ** Luigi cries from this. ** Before, the characters of Lady Lima and Toadsworth were shown to hug in the same scene. * Peasley "gifts" the brothers Bowser in a wrapped box. * Peasley temporarily flies alongside the plane Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadstool are in, likely to say farewell. Quotes Fanon The ship mainly pulls from the fact Peasley is one of the few characters to not forget Luigi's name and treats him with respect typically. Unlike most NPCs, he will usually refer to Mario as 'Mr. Red' or other names instead. However, there is no rivalry canonically between the red plumber and Beanish prince. Fanfics may portray otherwise, though. Luigi is also shown to appreciate Peasley highly. So much so that the ship portrays a one-sided love from Luigi's perspective. After the scene where Peasley pokes Luigi multiple times, for example, Luigi is shown to be blushing. It is worth noting that what Peasley was poking with his sword was Luigi's butt. Fans of the ship often joke about the poking scene constantly to where there is a five minute version on Youtube. Furthermore, out of the two brothers, Luigi interacts with Peasley the most. This is shown by the piranha bean fight, where only Luigi is playable, and the game's ending. Both instances, once again, portray Luigi acting bashful or emotional around the prince. Peasley will also give important key items to Luigi only, showing that he favors the younger Mario brother. Typically in fan art, the pairing is drawn with roses. This echoes back to Peasley's Rose during their first meeting. Art will usually have said flowers given to Luigi by Peasley, however rare occasions will have them drawn in a garden or flying on top of Peasley's flying bean. Luigi may also sometimes be drawn in his Princess Peach disguise in ship art, which mirrors both Superstar Saga and the comic Super Mario Adventures. Some artists have made outfits swaps of the duo or have Peasley wear Luigi's clothes in general. On February 2, 2011, a fan artist on DeviantArt created art of Prince Peasley himself saying the ship is annoying and that he hates Luigi. Interestingly enough, on October 12, 2017, a meme by the name of 'Peasley Rant' was formed out of the image by shippers. The basic image involves large, red text saying 'What is the deal?!" and Peasley with his right fist in the air. Any text afterwards is typically edited to be another copypasta or meme. Rare instances may also have the image redrawn or have Peasley also be edited as well. The original has had comments muted due to the creator being informed of the meme by followers. In terms of common elements in fanfiction, fics with drama will usually involve Peasley having to marry someone else due to his status as a prince. Depending on the work, it may either involve the pair having to split up or them finding a compromise and continuing their relationship. Fanfiction may also have Peasley either act flirtatous towards Luigi or not regard the plumber as anything more than a friend, with the latter going into themes of unrequited love. Luigi is always the more timid of the pair. With that in mind, it brings up the potential of Luigi being the one confessed to instead or him coming out of his shell in stories. Marriage, exploration of the Beanbean Kingdom, and friends to lovers are also fairly common in Luisley stories. Certain fics may also include an OT3 or love triangle with Princess Daisy or Bowser as well. Recently, fans have began to experiment with scenarios in which Luigi is Mr. L, a brainwashed Luigi from Super Paper Mario. While a similar trend has occurred with Luaisy, Luisley shippers typically avoid portraying Mr. L as a flirt or casanova and instead aim for angst or comedy. As of now, the ship is the 9th most popular on AO3. There are currently 20 stories there. Excluding crossover ships, it is the 8th place for Super Mario. In the Luigi character tag, it's in 8th place including ships that do not involve Luigi, and it is the 5th most popular ship for Luigi. The Prince Peasley character tag, however, ranks the ship at 1st place in popularity. FanFiction.net has over 20 fics. Oddly enough, Peasley has two separate character tags, hence there being two locales for Luisley there. Websites such as Tumblr also have caused traction to form in the form of fanart instead. DeviantArt is no different. Fandom FAN FICTION :Prince Peasley/Luigi on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : TUMBLR : : Trivia * Depending on what translation of the game is played, what Peasley mistakenly says to Luigi varies. ** English has him refer to Luigi as 'zero' rather than 'hero.' ** JapaneseJapanese Let's Play Footage (retrieved on March 26th, 2019) has him call Luigi a Goomba ('Kuriboo') instead of a 'bravo.' ** GermanGerman Superstar Saga Translated Screenshots (received March 26th, 2019) has him saying 'pants off to you' instead of 'hats off to you.' * In the German version, Peasley refers to Luigi as 'amüsantes schätzchen.' This roughly translates into 'amusing babe.' * In the modern language of flowersRose Color Meanings: 12 Shades and What They Symbolize (retrieved March 26th, 2019), yellow roses represent that of friendship and joy. Within the Victorian age, however, it portrayed feelings of jealously. * When Superstar Saga was remade for the 3DS, Prince Peasley was made to be shorter than both Mario and Luigi. Previously, he was taller than Mario. It is unknown as to why this change was made. ** Another change involving Peasley is whenever he flips his hair. The remake replaced the white flash with a rainbow aura that has sparkles in the mix. An example can be seen in the Info Box. This change was likely made to prevent blinding players. * In Dream Team, Luigi is shown to dream of Gold Beanies, a species that Peasley is highly strong against in Bowser's Minions. * With the Beanish character of Bubbles working on the Chuckola Reserve for over a thousand years, it is likely that Peasley could outlive Luigi by several centuries. An average life span has not been give, though. Photos Super Mario Lu-meet-pea.PNG Tiny-pea.PNG Pea-catch-attempt.PNG Videos Super Mario Prince Peasley pokes Luigi for 5 minutes in 'HD' Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga - Luigi and Prince Peasley funny scene Fanon Luigi x peasley amv!!!1!!! xdd La primavera meme Variations *'Bowuisley' - the ship between Bowser, Luigi, and Prince Peasley *'Luigi x Daisy x Peasley' - the ship between Luigi, Princess Daisy, and Prince Peasley *'Luigi x Peasley x Waluigi'- the ship between Luigi, Prince Peasley, and Waluigi References Navigation